I'm With You
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Sam is dating the famous Danny Phantom. They love each other very much but soon they become distant. Danny Phantom promises to be a better boyfriend, but what happens when he breaks his promise? Who will comfort a heartbroken Sam? Songfic based off of "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**A/N: Danny Fenton is not friends with Sam. Danny Phantom and Sam are dating, and it is known to the public. This is also based of the song "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne. No lyrics will be given.**

Sam's POV

It was chilly out. It was the transition between going from Winter to Spring. The wind nipped at everyone's skin while the temperature ranged from the low to the high thirties. Sometimes it would even make it into the forties on a good day. Rain would grace our presence and water all the dehydrated plants. It was nice. Better than it just snowing out and freezing everyone to death. Death…it was a funny word to use here in Amity Park. It could be used to describe a lot of things. But the main thing I thought about was Danny Phantom, the town's resident hero, who was also my boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. The best boyfriend a girl could have.

I smiled up at the sky, moving my hair back behind my ear as the wind messed it up. I watched a black and white blur zoom past me at the same time. I grabbed the straps to my spider backpack and tightened my hold on them as I continued my trek to school. Everyone would be so thrilled to see me…not. I was what you would call a freak, a loser. I was the weird goth girl who somehow won the famous Danny Phantom's heart. I was treated badly by the jealous popular kids, especially the Queen Bee, Paulina, or ignored by everyone else. I didn't mind. It was actually kind of nice to have a lot of free time and be with Danny even if a seventeen year old girl like me should be hanging out with friends, but either way.

After finally making it to school, I pushed open the big double doors and started heading down the hall to get to my locker. I kept my head held high as a lot of the popular kids sneered at me. I was about to turn a corner when I heard someone yell "dude, watch out!" My head spun in the direction the warning came from. There was a raven-haired boy staring at me with…was that a loving gaze? He was walking while doing it and before I knew it he face planted into an open locker door. I winced as the boy fell backwards and onto his back. I rushed over to the boy and stared down at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. The boy opened his eyes revealing captivating blue orbs. He sat himself up and started to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It happens all the time" the boy said. I sighed out in relief.

"Good. I thought you seriously got hurt. Try to be more careful okay?" I said sincerely. I held out a hand for him to grab, so I could help him up. He looked at it, and a blush started to adorn his cheeks. He grabbed it hesitantly, and I pulled him up.

"Thanks" he said nervously.

"No problem." The next thing I knew an African American boy ran up to the black haired boy.

"Dude, are you alright?" he asked. They must be friends.

"I'm fine, Tucker. Thanks for the warning" the raven haired boy said bitterly. Tucker said nothing as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. A smile lit up his face as he nudged his friend in the ribs with his elbow. He raised his eyebrow up and down suggestively while looking from me to his friend. The raven-haired boy looked to the side, clearly embarrassed, with a blush on his cheeks. I cocked an eyebrow at them before waving then walking away. I could hear the two boys start to whisper as I left their presence.

"Dude, you had an encounter with her as Fenton. Isn't that cool?"

"Tucker, it's not like anything happened."

"It's still progress."

"Whatever. Can we just not talk about it?"

"Fine have it your way but you know you can't keep it a secret forever."

"I know. I know. Stop talking about it. It's not like it will change anything. She only cares about…"

I shrugged off the rest of the conversation as I got too far away to hear. The boy looked really familiar once I thought about it. He must be in some of my classes.

Once I reached my locker, I put in the combination to my lock and got all my necessities for my first period class. Just as I pulled my hand out of my locker, the door was slammed shut. I jumped in surprise. A shadow loomed over me. "What do you want, Dash?" I questioned the blonde jock as I spun around to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing really. I just feel like shoving someone in a locker today is all. It's actually a favor for Paulina. She wants you to know how much she hates you for stealing her boyfriend. I couldn't really care. I just want to shove you in a locker" Dash said in a bored-like tone as he leaned on the lockers.

"I didn't steal her boyfriend" I growled. Dash shrugged. "Besides, you shouldn't shove your hero's girlfriend in a locker. He could be here watching over me right now for all you know." Dash smirked.

"Not right now. He just flew past the school windows chasing after some mechanical ghost. He's a little busy right now" Dash said before picking me up and shoving me in a locker that he had open. I let out a squeak of surprise but nothing else. I didn't kick or scream like I used to. There was no point. I was just going to have to text Danny and have him phase me out. Teachers were no help because they either didn't know you were in the locker or it took forever to cut the lock off. The owner of the locker was no help either because nobody used this one. It was completely vacant. I sighed. Why did a ghost have to show up at the wrong time?

My phone lit up and my Danny Phantom wallpaper appeared as I opened my phone. I sent Danny's phone a text to come rescue me before snapping it shut and waiting. Why would a ghost have a phone you ask? I have no idea. I think Danny said he got it so we could talk anytime or if I ever got into trouble. I couldn't quite remember.

I rested my head on my knees as I waited for Danny to come. After about five minutes passed, a pair of neon green eyes appeared in front of me. "Sam? Thank goodness I found you. I've been searching locker after locker in this hallway for you" Danny's voice said.

"I'm okay. Can you get me out?" I said softly.

I couldn't see it, but I could feel Danny's hand grab mine. I turned transparent right before my eyes and Danny gently pulled me out of the metal cage. He appeared and so did I as he brought me close to his cold body. "Who did this to you?" Danny asked angrily, his eyes flashing a bright and more toxic looking green.

"Dash and Paulina. The usual" I said nonchalantly. I didn't look at his face to see his expression because I was too busy looking at the clock behind him.

"Shoot! I have one minute before I have to get to first period. I have to go" I said desperately.

"Are Dash and Paulina in your first period class?" Danny said lowly.

"Yes, but I don't want you to make a big deal out of it. You need to go. There are probably some ghosts flying about" I tried to reason. My stubborn boyfriend shook his head.

"I'm just going to talk to them" he said before picking me up and taking off down the hall. He flew past multiple rooms, but Danny stopped before he flew past mine. He put me down, and I walked into the classroom. I wasn't even going to bother to reason with him some more. I know he is just going to ignore what I say anyway.

Eyes landed on me as the bell rang at the same time that both my feet rested on the classroom floor tile. I walked right past Paulina and Dash as they glared at me. I sat down and got out my notebook, getting ready for the class to start. When I looked up, I could see people staring at the door as it opened by itself. Danny appeared right in front of Dash, catching him by surprise. Squeals could be heard around the room from girls, and guys looked on in admiration.

Danny's fist suddenly flew from his side to clutching the front of Dash's shirt. Danny picked Dash up easily and held him threateningly close to his face. "What do you think you were doing bullying my girlfriend like that?" Danny snarled. Paulina almost passed out at the word girlfriend. Dash meanwhile looked very frightened.

"I'm-I'm sorry Phantom. I-I—"

"Don't let it happen again or you will be in a world of pain. Maybe I'll even throw you into the Ghost Zone for kicks" Danny threatened.

"It won't happen again. I swear" Dash said quickly.

"Good." Danny dropped Dash back in his seat before smiling. He casually walked over to Paulina and put a finger under her chin. He lifted her awe struck face up so their lips were close but just enough so they weren't touching.

"Paulina is it?" Danny asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Paulina furiously shook her head, but she stopped abruptly in horror as she realized she probably look like a fool.

"I mean, yes. Hello Inviso-Bill, I was wondering if you would dump that Manson girl and go out with someone much prettier. How about me?" Paulina said seductively in Danny's ear. She didn't even try to whisper it. I bet she wanted me to hear her. I clenched my fist and snapped my pencil in half. I wasn't jealous. I was just angry that she was trying to steal Danny from me when I was right in the room. Danny pulled away from her slightly, so he could look her in the face.

"You? You think you're prettier? Funny. I thought that when people put make-up on it was supposed to make them prettier, but I don't think that's really working out for you. You look more like a clown. Oh, and don't call me Inviso-Bill again, whore" Danny said while letting go of Paulina's chin. Paulina's mouth was agape. Danny started to walk away from her, but she quickly recovered from her shock so she could grab his wrist.

"Inviso-Bill, we were meant to be together. We're soul mates. I want to marry you. I mean you're popular and sexy…"

Danny turned around quickly. His eyes flashed a more sinister green than earlier. "What did you just say?!" Danny shouted. "Soul mates?! Are you kidding me?! You don't even know my name. Besides, you just said that the only reason you liked me was because of my fame and looks. I would never go out with someone like you." Danny yanked his arm from Paulina's grasp and started towards me.

"Inviso—" Paulina began, but she stopped once Danny turned around and flashed his eyes dangerously at her one more time. I watched Danny approach me and I looked up at him questioningly as his eyes bore into mine. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Danny looked at Paulina evilly one last time before pulling me in for a heated make-out session. We broke apart after a minute, a little saliva connecting our lips. I gazed up at Danny in adoration and Danny's eyes softened at the sight of me.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I whispered before he vanished right before my eyes. I snapped out of my love struck trace as I realized my classmates watched me and Danny kiss. Sure, he would come to school and give me a quick kiss every once and a while but nothing like that. And once I thought about it, he never really talked to anyone or came into none of my classes until today either. I guess everyone witnessed a new side to Danny Phantom today. I already knew of his overprotected side but that's because I am the girlfriend of a ghost that other ghosts absolutely hate.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone clear their throat. The teacher was looking on expectantly. "Now that that is over, we should start class" he said awkwardly. But before anything could continue on, the classroom door flew open and the raven-haired kid from earlier flew into the room and was panting heavily.

"I'm here" he said. I thought I recognized him. He's that kid that is always late and needs to go to the bathroom lot.

"Mr. Fenton, late again as usual" the teacher said in annoyance as he marked something on his attendance sheet. The Fenton kid began to walk down the row of row of desks I was in, but not before glaring at Dash and Paulina along with Star and Kwan. It was strange but I guess everyone hated the A-Listers. He reached me and ducked his head as a light blush tinted his cheeks again. I, for some reason I could not explain, touched my lips as they started to tingle in remembrance of my kiss with Danny. The Fenton kid sat down behind me. I looked over my shoulder at him as he and the Tucker kid from earlier high-fived. Weird.

_One month later…_

I sighed as I tapped my eraser of my pencil against my desk repeatedly. The weather was slowly warming up, but it wasn't much of an improvement. I couldn't help but think about Danny. We've been so distant since that day that he confronted Dash and Paulina. Sure, I'm still picked on but not as much. But Danny and I have grown apart. We don't spend much time together anymore, so I'm left sitting at home reading books. He says he loves me and that he is sorry for not spending time together, but he always looks like he's somewhere in a far off place thinking about something or maybe someone else. I wouldn't blame him if he was thinking about another ghost. He might actually have a chance with her. At least she's dead too, unless of course he was thinking about Paulina. She has been following him since the day he confronted her. She even attacked him and kissed him. He told me about it because that's the kind of person he is but it still doesn't change the fact that he might have enjoyed the kiss.

My mind was reeling with these kinds of thoughts. Maybe I was worrying too much. He did say that the reason he wasn't spending time with me was because he has been fighting his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius more than usual. Yeah, that has to be the reason. I'll be seeing him after school today. I can just ask him then.

The double doors of Casper High were flung open as a crowd of rampaging teenagers burst out of the educational facility and into the fresh air of the outdoors. The weekend was finally here. My spider backpack bounced off my back as I dismounted each stair that led away from the building. I couldn't see him as usual, but I could feel Danny's cold arm wrap around my waist. "We need to talk" I said. I felt Danny's body tense up.

"Uh-oh. When people say that they usually want to break up. You're not breaking up with me are you?" Danny stated sadly. I could feel his gaze on me. I didn't say anything. "Oh my god! You are! I swear that I'll fix whatever I did just don't break up with me" Danny pleaded as he became visible. The surrounding student body ignored, jumped, or gasped at Danny's sudden appearance. I looked up at my boyfriend. His radioactive green eyes were hypnotizing. "Let's go to my house to talk" I said lowly, so no one would hear us. Danny nodded dejectedly before picking me up bridal style and taking off into the air. We flew silently to my house. The time spent in Danny's arms was amazing. I felt like we weren't having any problems and that things were as they use to be. Ten minutes of flying was relaxing until in came to an end and Danny set me down on my carpeted floor. I dumped my backpack on the floor and sat down on the edge of my bed. I attentively patted the spot next to me. Danny wore a blank expression as he sat down beside me.

"Danny?" I said softly.

"What?" Danny said distastefully. He folded his hands in his lap while looking anywhere but at me.

"I wanted to talk about us" I said slowly.

"…"

"I've noticed we've been having some problems, and I want to try and fix them" I said carefully. Danny turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Danny, are you listening?"

"…" I looked at Danny with sympathy. I reached a hand up and cupped his cheek while slowly turning his head so that he would look at me. His eyes met mine; hurt flashed in his eyes.

"Hey," I said gently with a smile, "I love you." A weak smile came on Danny's face as he brought up his gloved hand to cover the one I had on his cheek.

"I love you too, Sammy" Danny said quietly.

"Look, I'm not breaking up with you. I just noticed that we haven't been spending a lot of time together. I think that we either need to fix that or maybe…take a break for a while" I said, biting the inside of my cheek. Danny's eyes widened.

"No, I know I've been a horrible boyfriend, but I don't want to lose you. I love you" Danny said panicked. He cupped both of my cheeks with his hands and pulled our foreheads together. Our foreheads touched, and I giggled. "I promise that we'll go on a date tonight. How about we meet on that bridge in the park? We can spend time together from there. I promise that I won't be late, and I'll be there. Please don't leave me."

"Drama queen" I muttered. Danny looked at me and put a hand against his heart.

"Sam that really hurts" Danny feigned hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. We'll go on a date but if you don't show up then I'll only imagine the worst. Also, I'm afraid it will mean we're taking a break. So you better show because I don't want that to happen" I said seriously.

"I wouldn't miss it" Danny commented. He looked down at his lap and closed his hands together. His hands along with his eyes glowed a bright neon blue. The glowing stopped after a minute, and Danny grabbed one of my hands and laid a beautiful ice crystal in it. "Keep this and I'll always be yours." It's hard to believe, but I actually shed a tear of happiness.

"I'll hold you to that."

_Later that night…_

I arrived at the bridge with a few minutes to spare. It was only a matter of time before Danny would show up. I eagerly waited for what seemed like four hours, but it was actually only three. Danny was three whole hours late. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I looked up at the full moon. Suddenly dark clouds covered the moon, and rain started to fall from the sky. I pulled my black coat tighter around my body as I played with the ice crystal in my hands. Another hour passed, and I gave up. Hoping for a chance that Danny made it, I looked around then closed my eyes and listened for any noise like breathing or footsteps. All I heard was silence. My eyes squeezed shut as more tears came out. My hands clenched into fists as I wailed the ice crystal into the small creek below me with all the force I could muster. Right after the crystal left my hand, I heard a twig snap. My eyes shot open as I spun around in hope of seeing Danny, but instead I was greeted by the sight of the Fenton boy. My shoulders sagged as I watched him, and he watched me.

Hesitantly, he stepped towards me. Slowly making his way over to me, the wooden bridge creaked under his weight. Once he stood in front of me, he held out a hand and gave me a shy smile. I don't know why, but I grabbed his hand as he led me away from the bridge and to the nearby fountain. The rain plastered both our hair to our faces. I don't even know the kid, but I felt compelled to go with him.

We both sat down on the edge of the fountain. The Fenton boy was staring at me with an intense gaze, and I couldn't help but think about Danny when he used to have that look. Tears started to prick my eyes again. I made a sniffling sound and abruptly launched myself at the Fenton boy and latched onto him, sobbing into his shoulder. His body tensed up under my grasp. After a minute of me crying into his shoulder, he started to tentatively rub my back in a soothing way.

"Sam? What's wrong?" he asked quietly so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Danny stood me up. He said he'd be here tonight. He promised" I whimpered.

"Danny Phantom?" he asked me. Hurt reflected in his blue eyes.

"Yeah. Him. But I shouldn't cry over it. He knew that if he didn't show up that we were going to take a break. It looks like he decided that on his own. It's must be what he wants. I guess we're over" I said sadly as I looked down at my lap. I noticed Fenton physically flinch out of the corner of my eye. "Is something wrong?"

"N-N-No. Everything is just fine. I'm sorry about what happened" Fenton interjected. He bit his lip and nervously wrung his hands together.

"It's okay. I'm glad I had someone like you to comfort me. By the way, what is your name? I don't think I ever caught it." The Fenton kid froze up and turned his full attention on me.

"Danny" he introduced. He was staring at me expectantly almost like he was waiting for me to notice something. "Danny Fenton." My jaw dropped. Another Danny? Great.

"It's nice to meet you Danny" I said sincerely. He nodded dejectedly. Out of nowhere, he jumped up and looked at me with a cheerful glint in his eye.

"Do you want to hang out with me and Tucker tomorrow? We could go to the Nasty Burger or maybe see a movie together. It would be fun" Danny suggested. I smiled.

"Sounds like fun" I said. "I hope we'll become great friends." Danny's eyes looked to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. A blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Yeah…friends" he said nervously. I smiled. He was cute in an awkward way.

_One month later…_

The weather finally warmed up enough so that I didn't need to wear a jacket outside anymore. I could finally switch my black and purple t-shirt for my favorite black tank top. My Purple skinny jeans also were replaced with my black and green skirt and purple leggings. Things were slowly going back to the way I liked them. My only problem was how I felt cast away. Almost like a piece of trash, I was discarded. Sure, I saw Danny Phantom around town while he saved the people from ghost attacks, and he would send me a glance or two but ever since the night on the bride, he never once came to talk to me let alone apologize. He didn't even look hurt. He looked as heroic and carefree as ever like I never affected him at all. But I didn't care anymore because I had Danny and Tucker to hang out with now.

The only pleasurable thing about the month besides making friends was watching Paulina chase after Phantom. It was obvious that he was disgusted with her when she would approach him during a ghost attack. Reporters would capture their moments, but in all weirdness, the reporters usually said how Paulina was just an obsessed fan. The reports also said that she would never get with Danny Phantom because he was still hung up on me. I just ignored it because it seemed like some sick joke to me.

My combat boots made a clomping noise as I descended the stairs that led out of the school. "Sam?!" I heard a voice call out. My head whipped around as I saw Danny Fenton jogging down the stairs toward me. Tucker was nowhere in sight. As Danny hit the last stair, he tripped and landed on his face. His papers flew everywhere as the A-Listers and practically everyone else laughed at the clumsy teenager. I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up some papers.

"Where's Tucker? I thought we were watching a movie at my house today" I questioned while examining a paper with a big red 'C' on the top.

"He said he can't make it. Something about a new PDA coming in the mail and how he wants to be there when it arrives" Danny shrugged as he picked himself up off the ground, dusting himself off in the process. He looked down at his scrapped hands distastefully. "Why is it always me?" he complained. I stood back up and handed Danny his stack of papers back.

"I think it's part of your charm" I stated. Danny blushed before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and leading me in the direction of my house.

"Don't say things like that. It isn't manly" Danny chided. I raised my hands up in surrender. Inside, however, my heart was beating a mile a minute as Danny's arm rested on my skin. We reached my house in record time and went straight downstairs to my in-home movie theatre.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"How about Red Riding Hood?" Danny suggested. I nodded before grabbing the DVD and placing it in the projector. The screen started to count down as I settled onto the couch next to Danny who already had a tub of popcorn in his lap. He started munching away on the buttery snack, and I giggled. He raised an eyebrow at me as he stared at me with his cheeks puffed full of popcorn. I burst out laughing at the sight.

"What?" he asked.

"You should try eating the popcorn a little slower" I chuckled. Danny once again blushed before turning his attention on the movie. As the movie played on, I reached over to the tub of popcorn to grab a handful but my hand collided with a solid object instead. I looked down to notice my hand and Danny's lightly brushing against each other. I glanced up to see Danny staring at me. We both blushed then looked away. I embarrassedly tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear before looking back over to my friend. He was looking at me again but this time he scooted closer to me. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he lifted his hand up to touch my cheek. I was too entranced by his blue eyes to know what was happening. The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine giving me a chaste kiss. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked at me keenly. I was love-struck. Nobody ever made me feel like this except for Danny Phantom.

"Sam? Will you be my girlfriend?" My mind took a while to process what Danny said but after it did, I nodded my head. Danny let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know he was holding in. Danny brought his hand up and cupped my cheek again.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment" he said before leaning in for another kiss.

_One more moth later…_

"Danny don't do this" I pleaded.

"Sam's right, man. This is too dangerous" Tucker agreed.

"I'm sorry but I have to. It's all or nothing. He's gone too far this time" Danny growled.

"This isn't your fight. It's Phantom's" I tried to reason. Danny sighed and turned around.

"I never told you" Danny admitted guiltily. Told me what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked in desperation. I was too stressed and worried to have a bomb shell dropped on my head right now.

"I never told you that when I was fourteen…I died" Danny said dramatically.

"Are you sure you want to tell her?" Tucker interrupted. Danny only nodded, determination shown in his eyes.

"You died?" I said in disbelief.

"Things have been different since that day. I started to fight ghosts. I made enemies. I even met the most wonderful girl a person could meet."

"I don't understand" I said puzzled. Danny sent me a weak smile before walking up to me and kissing me.

"I'm sorry I was late that day. I was fighting Plasmius and got hit with his one invention the Plasmius Maximus. It short circuited my powers, so that I couldn't transform back. I was crushed when I saw how hurt you were. I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much" Danny said. My eyes widened as Danny stepped back and his eyes flashed green. A bluish-white halo appeared around his waist and it travelled up and down Danny's body changing Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. I should have known. The feelings I had for both Fenton and Phantom were one in the same. I almost felt like Lois Lane and her romantic relationship with both Clark Kent and Superman. Along with hurt and confusion came relief. I was in love with one person the whole time.

Danny grabbed my hand and a feeling of nostalgia washed over me as his cold skin touched my own warm flesh. "I promise I'll be back and with this present I'll always be yours" Danny said miserably. I felt something cold land in the palm of my hand before Danny took to the sky after Vlad Plasmius. I looked down to see another ice crystal in my hand. I fell to my knees and cried.

"DANNY!" I screamed into the night sky. Tucker walked up behind me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We have to stop him. I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want him to die." Tucker only shook his head.

"This is the final battle. We'll just have to see how Clockwork plays things out" Tucker said distantly, looking off in the direction Danny flew away in. Clockwork? The name sounded familiar. Ah, yes he was Danny's ally. He mentioned that before. I hope Clockwork was my friend too.

'I promise I'll be back and with this present I'll always be yours' Danny's voice echoed in my head. "I'll hold you to that" I said as I clutched the crystal to my chest.

_Six months later…_

Six months…half a year. It all seems like more time has passed since he's been gone. His parents are worried and so is his sister. Even though his parents think Danny went missing or was kidnapped, Tucker and I told Jazz what really happened. Graduation passed and Danny may not of had the best grades but he surprisingly passed his junior year.

Senior year started and I'm more gloomy than usual without Danny by my side. Ghost attacks were pretty bad, but Danny's parents took care of them. After three months, they died down and even today there aren't as many as there were. I think the ghosts miss Danny as much as I miss him. Tucker and I still hang out, but it will never be the same. He started to date Valerie, some other ghost hunter in our grade. Tucker feels bad for ditching me to hang out with her, but I tell him I don't mind. I would rather go in my room and wait…wait for Danny to get back.

"See you tomorrow, Tucker" I called out.

"Movie at your house?" he called back.

"You bet" I said. I walked back home alone. When I reached my house, I immediately dropped my backpack on the floor as I heard a noise come from upstairs. I sprinted up the stairs and flung my bedroom door open, praying I would find Danny. But to my dismay, I found no one of the sort. I turned around to go back downstairs, but something shiny on my bed caught my eye. I swiveled my body back around and looked down at the bed. Lying on the bed was a black velvet box. I gasped and looked around. Danny?

I opened up the box to find a silver ring with a black diamond in it. I let out tears of joy as I slipped the ring onto my finger. Danny appeared on the bed. He was pretty banged up. He had bruises, and he was bleeding. His one arm looked limp, but I didn't care as I jumped onto his body and started kissing Danny all over his face. "Ow."

I loosened my grip on Danny and smiled down at him. "Sorry" I whispered. Danny didn't notice as he looked down at my hand.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" Danny asked. I gasped.

"Of course you big idiot. I mean, you did keep your promise after all. You came back and defeated that fruitloop" I said smartly.

"So you don't hate me?" I shook my head and gently rubbed Danny's raw skin and kissed the cuts on his face.

"Never. I love you too much."

"I love you too" Danny said. He propped himself up with his non-broken arm and kissed me. I kissed back with the same passion. We started to make-out and we parted after the need for oxygen.

"Yep, you Danny Fenton are Danny Phantom. You both kiss me with the same heat." Danny blushed as he wiped the salvia off the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. I smiled and kissed Danny again.

Since that day, Danny returned to school with Tucker and I. Danny's parents were ecstatic with Danny's return. His sister nodded knowingly, for she knew what happened to Danny and how he was a hero. Danny and I told Tucker about our engagement and he jumped for joy. He then started running around the school, yelling at people that he won. But won what…I don't know. Paulina was overjoyed when she heard that me and Danny were engaged. To her that meant that Phantom had no chance at all with me anymore. If only she knew the truth. As Danny Phantom, me and Danny keep that side of our relationship a secret from the public. It's just best that no one knows about us. Everything is as it should be.

**A/N: Review or flame. Maybe leave a question. Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
